The Snowflake Necklace
by Mrs. Semple
Summary: What happens when Starscream gets knocked unconscious and wakes up in the mind of a human child, will his will dominate her or will her innocence and youth tame the wildly deceptive decepticon?
1. Chapter 1

The Snowflake Necklace

_**This is a new story that Deceptifemme and I have created lol. I dedicate this prologue too her for all of her support and help. I give Deceptifemme 70% of the credit because she originally came up with the thought of this. WE do NOT own TRANSFORMERS! Please review your word is what I like and want to hear! Tell us what you think please! Thanks everybody!**_

It was Christmas. With it snowing outside and their small family gathered in the living room the Vennen family began opening presents.

Mrs. Vennen smiled as she saw her daughter, her and her husband's only child, open a small present with her chubby little year old hands. When the child got the paper off her mother helped her open the small, velvety, box. Inside the box was contained the most beautiful thing the young girl had laid eyes on; on a silver chain was a diamond snowflake, glittering and shining in the light of the Christmas tree.

"You know she's a bit young for those kinds of gifts." the mother's husband, Mr. Vennen, said with a smile.

Watching their daughter handle this gift with gentleness, very unlike most children her age, Mrs. Vennen replied with a sigh, "I know, but I promised my mother I'd pass on the heirloom as soon as my daughter was ready. And I and feel it, she's ready. It's a mother thing, you wouldn't understand."

"Oh I wouldn't?" he smiled back at her as he saw his wife put the special necklace on their daughter, it was almost a 'one size fits all' because you could attach the clip anywhere up the chain and have the excess hand down your back.

"No, you're a boy, it's not possible." she grinned at him.

"Man, not boy." he pointed out.

"Boy." she insisted with a small, almost unheard, giggle.

And those were the last moments of Mr. and Mrs. Vennen.

Their daughter was not so lucky.

_**Tell us what you think! The reviews are what truly count! Any ideas, criticism, well anything are most definably welcome! Hope you enjoyed this! Thanks again Deceptifemme! Never would have done any of this without you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**This chapter is the first chapter alright! So this is a chapter that Deceptifemme and I have been doing and have now both decided that it is officially ready for all of you the people that we rely on too read. Again I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! No matter how many times I say that I still have to make that clear to everyone of you. I hope that you will review! Please do!**_

"Hey guys!" Astrum Vennen laughed as she walked into the school on the last day before Christmas break and smiled at her friends.

"Hey Astro-girl, howz it goin'?" Victor grinned, using Astrum's nickname.

"Not bad Vic until I heard your voice!" the teenage brunette smirked then turned to her best friend Crystal and grinned, "How you've survived his lack of intellect boggles me."

"Oh comon! I'm not that unintelligent!" he argued with a smile.

Giving him a sarcastic look Astrum said, "Thousands wouldn't believe you but I will."

"A-ha, a-ha. Funny!" he growled playfully then the bell rang, "See you beauties in Science 10!"

The two best friends, Astrum and Crystal went to their C block class, math with Mr. Ingles, and met up with their worst enemies; Roger Kane and Katie Louis.

Giving them a look Astrum graciously bowed before them, gesturing for them to enter while saying with so much sarcasm you could choke on it, "Oh your lordships, please enter and forgive my ever insolence to your obvious superiority." As she looked up Astrum could only smirk as the two of them were barely holding in their fury so she decided to pop that thin bubble of control.

"Oh and of course by lordship you know I meant 'slutship'." the brunette sneered standing up straight; it was going around the school that the two were slutting themselves out to people.

The blond girl, Katie, moved to backhand Astrum but she saw it coming and ducked then kneed the girl in the gut. It all happened so fast only Crystal and Roger saw.

Katie clutched her gut and spat, "You bitch, you know I'm gonna tell principle bout this!"

"If not I'd tell that ass myself! Now go and snivel to someone who cares!" Astrum laughed as she walked past the two of them and into her math class, late as usual.

As they took their seats side by side, though on Mr. Ingles' seating plan they were on opposite sides of the room, their teacher said, "Just because you two may have the best marks of your class doesn't mean you can come late every day."

"It doesn't?" Astrum joked, "Don't worry we're not smoking weed like the rest of the school!"

_'Thanks to me.'_ a voice in her head reminded her.

_'Shut up Starscream.'_ she hissed back as she put him in a mental cage of sorts then she began her schoolwork.

When she got home Astrum sank down on the couch and turned on the TV, watching the show 'Criminal Minds'.

Immediately a voice sounded in her head, it was almost like clockwork with how predictable he could be.

_'Again you waste your time watching this nonsense when you could be doing things much more important!' _Starscream complained, oh how she wished she could go a day without his constant complaining. But at least he didn't whine.

"Like what?" she groaned she didn't fear being over heard because no one but her was home till six o'clock, and it was four now.

_'Like doing your projects!'_ he hissed then growled at her because she'd basically mouthed what he'd just said, _'Don't you dare mock me girl!'_

Smiling Astrum laughed, "I'll mock you however much I want cause you live in ma head and don't even pay rent!" Then she ignored the TV show and turned her attention inwards.

Astrum, with her amazing imagination, had created a sanctum, a home, for Starscream within her mind and now decided to visit him there. In an almost daydreaming fashion she pictured herself standing in front of the human man Starscream had chosen for a mental avatar.

Averagely tall with jet black hair and a fit, but not buff, build he was beyond hansom; beyond jaw dropping. He was deviously sexy.

He must have been eves dropping on her thoughts because he suddenly smirked and Astrum blushed with embarrassment.

"Ya know it's rude to eves drop." she smiled plopping cross legged on the white 'floor' in front of him.

Also sitting down, with much more grace than her, Starscream replied, "It's hard not to hear when you scream them out, I'm surprised other humans you walk past don't hear you."

Countering him with a grin Astrum said, "Well your one to talk, with a nickname like 'Screamer'."

He just smiled, yes smiled, and looked into her ever changing eyes. One day blue, the next day green, the following day brown and the next day mixed all together! But sometimes, just sometimes, they were a bright, but deep, violet. And Astrum looked back into his crimson red eyes unwaveringly, only one other dared do that before. Before that day 15 years ago.

When he woke up after a hard battle with the Autobot's to find he was in the mind of a human child, well not so much in her mind as around her neck, contained within her diamond snowflake necklace.

Reading his thoughts Astrum laughed, "Yes I remember that, you freaked!"

"You couldn't have remembered, your brain was too immature to start collecting such detailed memories." Starscream reminded her.

"Ah but your forgetting, I've looked through some of your memories. Some of em are pretty damn funny. Like the time Skywarp-" she was about to rant but he stopped her and said, "Your parental figure female edition designation Sandy Faun has arrived."

Getting up off the white 'floor' Astrum sighed, "Hey thanks Starscream, good thing your always paying attention else we'd have been found out already."

"My rent." he replied then was gone back into his mental abode, her diamond necklace.

Astrum just laughed and left their mental meeting place.

_**Another glorious chapter created by Deceptifemme and myself again lol! Please review it means a lot to the two of us! Any advise please message me!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is the next chapter yeah! Lol tell us what you think. Your opinion matters! Any ideas please feel free to inbox me or post it in your review! I absolutely positively DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS of any sort! Please REVIEW!**_

The next day as Astrum plopped down on the couch and began watching her show a knock came at the door.

_'That's weird, no one should be even thinking about coming to my house.' _she thought as she got up and went to the door then opened it. Standing outside were two men, military by their looks.

"Hello?" Astrum asked, "Uh, Who are you?" then after pausing she added, "Are you looking for my mom?"

Holding a hand on his chest the first man said, "I'm William Lennox and this is Robert Epps, we're here to talk to you actually."

"Oh, I don't think I know you, and my mom would freak if she knew I'd answered the door when I was home alone." she mumbled an excuse as Starscream talked to her, she had to do this often when she was in front of her foster parents.

_'You must run, and not let them catch you!' _he insisted, she could sense the urgency in his voice.

_'Why?'_ she questioned as the Lennox man said, "Oh we just want to talk, we can stay out here if you like."

_'Because if they find out about me they'll kill me!'_ Starscream exclaimed then anticipating her next question he added, _'And they'll find out because they are the same race of beings I am!'_

Suddenly having an idea Astrum forced herself to laugh, "Oh its okay, you don't look like fugging rapists." then they came into her house and into her living room.

"Just before we start talking I gotta run to the bathroom, ya know duty calls!" she smiled at them, trying to seem the normal type of weird. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door quietly behind her then, as quietly as she possibly could open the window, the only problem she was two stories's up.

_'Give control to me and I'll make sure you are not injured while landing.'_ Starscream suddenly told her.

_'All yours.' _Astrum said as she backed away from the control of her body. Immediately the being in her head took over, and not a moment too soon because the two men, Lennox and Epps burst through the door, it seems they'd not been fooled by her ruse. Luckily Starscream was able to make her jump out of the window before they were able to catch her and it seemed they were not about to follow her down the two story fall. But they did disappear from the window and she knew they'd be on her in a moment so as Starscream relinquished control of her she ran towards a place they'd never find her.

Now since she lived in a wooded area there were many nooks and cranny's to hide in, And the best part? Astrum knew them all. There was one in particular she had in mind, she chose it cause she'd stockpile food there for when she hung out with her friends but now it was going to be the key to her, and Starscream's, survival. It was deep in the woods in a hollowed out tree, not even her foster parents knew where it was, but her now dead foster brother had made it, just for her and her friends.

But all of this was wiped from Astrum's mind when she heard the screech of tires and saw the men's truck careening down the street towards her. With a quick choice she bolted into the thick trees lining the road, much too close for a truck to be able to fit, so the men would be on foot, and she could out maneuver them in her woods. She quickly lost them and headed straight for her hideout, the 'hole' as her friends and she called it.

Gasping for breath because of all the running Astrum thought to Starscream, _'Now I deserve a mother fugging good explanation!'_

_'And you will get one, the truth. All of it.'_ he seemed to sigh then as she chugged a bottle of water from the stash he told her everything about him, his past and alliances.

"Wow there Screamer, you've been through hell, created hell and been its keeper!" Astrum laughed when he was finished.

_'You are not upset I tried to obliterate you entire race?' _he questioned.

"No," Astrum sighed aloud, "I can tell a changed person when I see one Starscream, you should not be punished for your past crimes that I can tell you now understand better." as she strung the bow her brother had given her the day before his death, he'd also given her a quiver and twelve arrows.

After a pause of silence Starscream stated, _'You are very wise for your age.'_

"So I've been told many." she smiled, "Now what are we gonna do, this food stash will not last forever."

But before Starscream could reply Astrum heard a sound from outside and she drew an arrow, going into a crouch position. It seemed her archery lessons were going to pay off after all. She came out of her hiding spot and spun around to see the two men holding their pistols but what really got her attention was the huge metal being that stood behind them.

"Comon Epps we aren't gonna shoot her." Lennox said as he put his weapon away.

"Toss it and I might believe you." Astrum said keeping her bow pointed at the tall metallic being even though she knew it would have no effect.

"Okay, we just want you to come with us to talk. No one has to get hurt." Lennox said as he threw his gun away and got Epps to do the same.

A grin spreading on her face as Starscream gave her an idea she said, "You wrong." then she angled her bow down towards Lennox's heart.

This made the huge robot, Starscream had called him Ironhide, move to defend the two humans but Astrum said, "Don't move an inch or I send this straight through his heart." the robot froze.

"Look you don't have to-" Epps began but Astrum interrupted, "Oh yes I do, I have to protect him!"

"Him? Who is he?" the huge robot called Ironhide asked,

_'There is no harm in telling them since they know someone inhabits your mind.'_ Starscream consented.

"His name is Starscream." Astrum hissed.

"Oh slag." Ironhide sighed.

"I know you know who he is, and let's just say he's taught me where to shoot for maximum damage. On both human and Cybertronian forms." Astrum growled pulling her bow back a little further.

"Can we speak to Starscream?" Ironhide asked.

Astrum closed her eyes for a moment then Starscream opened them and glared at the Autobot, "What do you want Ironhead? I have done nothing these past 16 years; can I not just be left in peace?"

"Starscream you're a Decepticon, Decepticons don't know what peace is." Ironhide growled.

"Perhaps I have learned. Primus knows I've learned much more than just peace." Starscream replied, "But enough useless talk, you let us go and you'll never have a problematic Decepticon on your hands again."

"Comon Starscream like I'm gonna believe that coming from you." Ironhide chuckled coldly.

"I don't care if you believe it, it's true so choose. Let us go and live with one less Decepticon to worry about or try to take us to Prime and get that human killed?" Starscream hissed gesturing towards Lennox with the tip of the bow then relinquished control back to Astrum.

"Well, gonna take his offer or am I gonna shoot me some dead man?" they young teen asked, preparing to shoot.

They never got the chance to respond.

Out of the sky a jet descended with blinding speed and transformed into a towering bipedal form similar to Ironhide's but with a seemingly feminine form. Before anyone could react it had picked Astrum up as the girl dropped the bow, threw her into the air then transformed again catching her within its cockpit and flew off. And all this happened within a nanoclick.

_**This is the chapter that things start getting interesting on! Tell me what you think; I would really love to hear your opinion!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Please review when you're done reading this chapter! I do NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Deceptifemme and I have worked our afts of on developing this chapter for all too read! Thanks everybody! Hope you all like the third chapter!**_

"...and so this jet, a Decepticon I think, came down and grabbed her but the kid got distracted and let go of the arrow." Lennox said, explaining why he had a arrow in his leg as the doc bot was getting ready to remove it.

"So why would she have a bow and arrows anyway?" asked Epps.

Lennox sat there thinking for a moment then replied, "Well think, she's 17. She can't own a gun yet so that's the next best thing."

"Still, inferior technology or not she's still extremely dangerous." Prime reasoned.

"What do you mean Prime, she's only 17." Epps asked as Ratchet broke off one end of the arrow and tried to slide the rest out of the through and through shot on Lennox's calf who was suppressing a scream.

"Remember she has had Starscream in her mind since she was young and Starscream is one of the most cunning and malicious mechs to ever walk Cybertron." Optimus reminded the man as ratchet pulled the arrow free and Lennox gasped, "He will have trained her how to kill without blinking, blend in and disappear but worst of all it seems she's become attached to him. This means she'll fight with her all, perhaps to her death."

"Damn. Not good." Epps said as he looked at Lennox then he turned to Ratchet and asked, "How long will he be outta commission?"

"With Autobot treatment? Two weeks minimum." the doctor responded.

"Damn." the man said again then added, "So how are we supposed to find her? And more importantly what if she's in the Decepticons hands?"

"Well if she's not in the hands of the Decepticons I doubt we'll ever find her amongst all the humans on your planet, especially with Starscream aiding her in remaining inconspicuous." Ratchet sighed, "If she is with the Decepticons all we can do is hope they make it quick."

As she found herself strapped in tightly in a jets cockpit Astrum was trying very hard not to let her emotions rule her, just as Starscream had taught her years before.

Just as she was about to say something Starscream said to her _'No, let me handle this.'_ then he pushed her asides with a strength she didn't know he had and said aloud to their captor, "State your designation and rank by honor code 429."

"First Lieutenant Baliriah. It's good to here your voice again Lord Starscream, even if it is filtered through the vocal processor of a human." a female sounding mechanical voice replied, resonating from all around.

_'__Lord__ Starscream?' _Astrum asked but Starscream ignored her and replied, "Ah Baliriah, so good to see you again after all these years. Though I am curious, what spurred you to action?"

"Well I just can't let my sparkmate die can I? Do you think that I am that type of femme that would just sit on the side lines and allow you to die? I think not." Baliriah laughed.

Suddenly breaking through Starscream's barriers Astrum demanded, "What the hell am I missing here?"

"Shut up fleshling! You have no right to speak in the presence of a higher ranked being. Never interrupt your superiors!" the femme hissed at the sudden and unexpected intrusion on their conversation.

"Superiors! Why you little bit-" Astrum began but at that point Starscream regained control and stopped her from finishing the insult.

"I'm not as little as you think", the femme snickered." I'd have thought you would have trained it better respect by now Starscream." Baliriah growled, taking note of Starscream's return of control.

Ignoring that comment Starscream asked, "What is your plan now?"

"Well my plan is to take you to the base that I had just recently established. Then from there we will surely return you to your own metallic old self." the femme informed him.

"Of course with you molecular modification abilities it should be easy! Why didn't I think of that?" he said then suddenly an alarm went off.

"Slag them to the pit! Those pain in the aft Autobots have found me! But of course with you in an organic substantial based body I can't do anything of use without killing you or injuring you! Unless I change shape! But that would still put you in danger because you and that _organic__ will be exposed!"_ she shrieked in anger.

Retaking over her body again Astrum suggested, "Go to the nearest big city and leave us inconspicuously on a roof top then we'll meet you on the outskirts!"

"Oh shut up fleshling, mind you to stop your rambling it will do you no good. You don't even know what your talking about!" the female voice hissed with superiority.

"No, she's right." Starscream said as he took back control, "Go into the nearest city and leave us on a roof top and we'll meet you on the southernmost point of that city."

The femme growled but did as he said, "The nearest city is called New York, will that suffice?"

_'Perfect, so many people in that city it'd take them forever to find us or even to quarantine the area.'_ Astrum smirked as Starscream replied to the femme, "It will, I hope to see you soon my sparkmate."

Then after a few minuets of silence excluding the occasional dodging of a missile they came to enter the centre of the city.

"Of course you will see me soon. This will hopefully be a piece of high grade. Shouldn't be hard. It is going to feel good to tear an Autobot apart again" the femmebot mused, "Get ready to drop and I'll contact you as soon as I'm done."

Astrum felt Starscream gently push her aside and tense her body in preparation for the ejection but Astrum got two last words out before the cockpit burst open and the seat belt released them.

"Good luck." she whispered.

"I do not need luck youngling only experience. The ones that are young and inexperienced are the ones who truly need luck. I shall be fine. YOU on the other hand must run. For you carry my mate within you." she replied as she transformed, landing on the roof before running off and transforming to her jet form to take on their attackers head on.

The jet's that had been chasing her had no chance now that she was unburdened, Baliriah began dancing around them in a dizzying flurry, in the first pass she downed four of the seven fighter jets. Then doing a tailspin, turning on a dime, she came back at them. Their entire wing was obliterated from existence with a couple missiles from the femme. Below as the jets collided with buildings debris began falling like rain, though some pieces of concrete were the size of eighteen wheelers. Screams echoed through the streets as people were flattened into organic pancakes.

Suddenly a black truck, a black and yellow Camaro and an eighteen wheeler with a flame paint job all began transforming and arming their weapons. Baliriah, not noticing the Autobots soon enough got shot in the back but at that point Starscream's screaming voice in Astrum's head woke her from her trance.

_'Get moving before you're spotted or captured by the Autobots!'_ he hissed with urgency.

"Yes your lordship." Astrum scoffed as she ran for the stairs leading down from the roof. As Astrum reached the door though a man she'd seen before burst through.

As soon as the shot connected with her back Baliriah knew she was going to crash into the ground. The impact made the concrete turn to dust around her but it was a good thing because it bought her time to get up and ready weapons of her own. By the time the dust cleared she stood their crouching as she barred her teeth and hissed at them.

"Baliriah!" Optimus said in surprise, "They said you were offline!"

"Prime you look like you've seen a ghost. What is it, shifter got your vocal processor?" she mused in a very low humming tone then began her attack with an upward slashing slice from one of her blades.

She caught the Autobot leader by surprise and left a huge gash up his torso as she shot one of her missiles at the stupid puny Autobot called Bumble Bee, really the names those Autobots gave themselves were pitiful.

Hearing the Autobot Ironhide coming up behind her Baliriah spun with her blade leading which resulted in a slash across his facial plates but she didn't realize until too late his intentions. He spartan kicked her into a building and at that point she decided to cut her losses and run. For one they'd never catch her and two she sensed more Autobots approaching.

Quickly activating her thrusters Baliriah blasted into the sky and out of range before any Autobot could react.

"Epps am I right?" Astrum asked as he reached for his gun.

"Yes, you remember me right?" he asked and he paused in grabbing his sidearm.

Astrum nodded as she began creating the fake tears she'd practiced all her life and cried, "I-I just don't know anymore!" while falling to her knees.

"Shh, we're gonna get you some help." Epps said soothingly as he moved his hand away from his sidearm and placed it on her back as he knelt down.

Suddenly she grabbed for his gun and pointed it at his head hissing in a laughing manner, "Now if you'll be kind enough to get your hand off my back and stand up."

"Dammit!" the man growled as he did as she said, getting up slowly and removing his hand.

"Now" Astrum said addressing all the other people in his squad, ", anyone shoots I blow his brains out, comprendo?"

A few people nodded and couple looked like they just wanted to put their weapons but a stern look from what seemed to be the second in command of the group reassured them.

"So I'm going to take my leave, and if you do follow me, which I know you will I demand you stay three floors behind me at all times." Astrum demanded then began to slowly walk towards the roof's exit staircase.

The N.E.S.T team let the two past but never lowered their guns. As she pasted most of them she turned around bringing Epps with her using him as a meat shield of sorts.

"Goodbye!" Astrum added in a cocky voice then with her free hand slammed the door shut and locked it. Knowing that it wouldn't take them long to get through the door she smashed Epps on the head with the butt of his gun and propped him up against the door. Astrum quickly went through his things taking four packs of C4 along with some remote detonators, two grenades, two extra bullet cartridges and even his bullet proof vest.

_'You must get moving!'_ Starscream insisted as she zipped it up.

"No shit Sherlock." the teen replied in a snippy voice as she rolled her eyes.

_'Don't give me that tone young lady!'_ he growled as she began running down the stairs, it felt like she was flying she was going that fast.

"I have a plan." Astrum said, ignoring his last comment.

_'Care to share this plan?'_ he asked as she made it down her fourth flight of stairs and they both heard the door's lock above snap.

"It rhymes with 'escalator' and is in almost every building these days cause people are fat asses and won't take the stairs." was all she said in reply as she heard voices from the men above when they came through the door. As she slammed onto the next landing of the staircase she looked at the door and it read '_**FLOOR 48**_'.

_'It'll have to do.'_ she thought and she burst through the door into a busy office.

"Hey!" yelled a middle aged man with glasses she bumped into as she exited the stairwell. Astrum flew right past him. Lucky, she found the elevator pretty quickly. Unluckily she found three N.E.S.T operatives guarding it.

_'Let me handle this.'_ Starscream suggested as he pushed himself to the front, or at least tried to but she stopped him replying, _'No, I'm not a total wuss ya know, I can fight!' _then she put her gun in its holster.

Putting her hands into fists and going into a fighting stance she looked at the two soldiers and smirked, "Who's first boys, ya know I don't have all day." All three men paused in confusion at her bold move, for she was only a small 5''2 girl.

That small pause was more time than she'd ever need. Astrum did a flip and landed on her hands then went back on her feet between two of them but only for a moment because next she was up in the air kicking them both in the face at the same time. Landing on all fours in a catlike crouch she gave the last of the three a look so frightening if he hadn't been a hardened soldier he might have run. But instead he balled his fists and waited for her to make the first move. Astrum, instead of doing what he expected her to do which was try to punch him, she did a roll and as she came out of it she kicked upwards, right into the man's groin. He groaned and fell over but that wasn't the end of the teen's problems because she could hear Epps men, the men from the roof, coming for her.

Thinking quickly she pulled out a small bit of C4 and put it on the elevator door while also placing a remote detonator on that. She ran around a corner and let 'err rip. The explosion shook the whole building and as Astrum ran back to where the door was, emphasis on the 'was' all she saw now was a hole. Hearing the man's approaching footsteps Astrum thought fast. She jumped out onto the elevator cable and pulled out some more C4 and put it and another detonator on the cable. Then she jumped from that cable to the corresponding cable across from it. Looking behind her at the blow up elevator door she'd come through she saw Epps, he was on his feet and wearing a new Bullet proof vest but the look of shock on his face as he looked from the C4 to her was absolutely priceless. So Astrum decided to add a little flare to her plan.

"Toodleoo!" she laughed then pressed the detonation button. The ensuring explosion was so intense it lit Astrum's sweater on fire instantly but the following drop blew it out before she could get burned.

_'Let go now!'_ Starscream ordered and as she did he took control, landing them without causing a single bruise, let alone broken bones.

As Astrum looked around she found that they were in a sub basement of sorts. Quickly finding stairs leading upward she ran up them and found herself on the first floor of the building. Along with twenty or more N.E.S.T soldiers.

"Aw shit!" the teen groaned then bolted for the exit, shouts and bullets following her.

Astrum made it out into the street to see that people were running around screaming in terror as four giant robots battled further down the street, two of them Astrum recognized. One was the stupid mech Astrum had met in the forest, Ironhide, and the other was Baliriah. Seeing N.E.S.T operatives everywhere trying in vane to get a clear shot at the femme Astrum took the only option left to her. She dashed across the street weaving through the terrified crowds with ease and she entered another towering building. This building, like the last, had an elevator but instead of using it to go down, like last time, she'd use it to go up. Astrum did the same as before with blowing open the elevator shaft but instead of blowing the elevator cord she blew the other one, skyrocketing her upwards. Once she got to the top floor and the elevator's rising action stopped Astrum blasted open the door and jumped onto the floor. The first thing she noticed was a noise.

_'Helicopters.'_ came Starscream's confirmation as suddenly the building shook. Astrum ran to the window and looked down to see Baliriah jump up from the base of the building she was in and fly off.

_'Let me do this part.'_ came Starscream's insistent but caring voice but Astrum said aloud, "No, I'm not a little kid! I can do this!" causing all those around her too look at her like she was insane, but she didn't care. She wasn't a child anymore, she was going to do this, and she was going to prove to him that she could!

And so when the moment came she jumped for it, literally and figuratively. Astrum backed up few steps then ran, full speed no hesitation and tackled into the glass.

Then she was falling.

_**Hope everybody enjoyed this chapter! Let us know what you think! Please review we need it! Criticism is welcome! Till next time!**_


End file.
